nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Holiday
Justin Alaric Holiday (born April 5, 1989) is an American professional basketball player for the Indiana Pacers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball for the Washington Huskies. He won an NBA championship with the Golden State Warriors in 2015. High school career Holiday was born to Shawn and Toya (née DeCree) Holiday.12 His parents both played college basketball at Arizona State,2where Toya was named Pac-10 Player of the Year in 1982. Holiday attended Campbell Hall School in Studio City, California. As a senior, he averaged 19.1 points, 9.5 rebounds and 2.0 blocks per game as he led Campbell Hall to a 33–1 record and the state Class IV championship.1 College career In his freshman season at Washington, Holiday played sparingly for the Huskies. In 19 games, he averaged 0.7 points in 6.6 minutes per game.1 In his sophomore season, his role, playing time and production all increased. In 35 games, he averaged 2.1 points, 2.5 rebounds and 1.2 assists in 15.6 minutes per game.1 In his junior season, he was named to the 2010 Pac-10 All-Defensive Team. In 34 games (21 starts), he averaged 5.9 points, 4.5 rebounds, 1.8 assists and 1.0 steals in 22.2 minutes per game.1 In his senior season, he was named the Huskies' co-captain along with Isaiah Thomas. He went on to be named the Pac-10 Defensive Player of the Year by Netscouts Basketball. In 35 games (all starts), he averaged 10.5 points, 5.2 rebounds, 2.1 assists and 1.2 steals in 28.3 minutes per game.1 Professional career Early years (2011–2014) 2011–12 season Holiday went undrafted in the 2011 NBA draft. On August 4, 2011, he signed with Okapi Aalstar of Belgium for the 2011–12 season.2 He was a starter for the Belgian team alongside fellow future NBA player Chris Copeland.3 2012–13 season In July 2012, Holiday joined the Cleveland Cavaliers for the 2012 NBA Summer League. On October 1, 2012, he signed with the Cavaliers.4 However, he was later waived by the Cavaliers on October 10, 2012.5 Two days later, he was claimed off waivers by the Portland Trail Blazers.6 However, he was later waived by the Trail Blazers on October 27.7 On October 31, 2012, Holiday was acquired by the Idaho Stampede.8 On November 28, he made his debut for Idaho in a 112–98 loss to the Los Angeles D-Fenders, recording 15 points and six rebounds.9 On April 1, 2013, Holiday signed with the Philadelphia 76ers.1011 Two days later, he made his debut for the 76ers in an 88–83 loss to the Charlotte Bobcats, recording two points and two rebounds in seven minutes.12 On April 26, Holiday was named to the All-NBA D-League Third Team and All-Defensive Second Team.13 2013–14 season In July 2013, Holiday joined the Philadelphia 76ers for the 2013 NBA Summer League. On August 14, 2013, he was waived by the 76ers.1415 On September 30, 2013, he signed with the Utah Jazz.16 However, he was later waived by the Jazz on October 26, 2013 after playing seven preseason games.17 On November 21, 2013, Holiday signed with Szolnoki Olaj of Hungary for the rest of the 2013–14 season.18 In 19 league games for Szolnoki, he averaged 12.9 points, 3.8 rebounds and 1.7 assists per game. Golden State Warriors (2014–2015) In July 2014, Holiday joined the Golden State Warriors for the 2014 NBA Summer League. On September 8, 2014, he signed with the Warriors.19 On November 14, 2014, he was assigned to the Santa Cruz Warriors.20 He was recalled the next day.21 On March 13, 2015, he scored a career-high 23 points in a loss to the Denver Nuggets.22 Holiday won his first NBA championship with the Warriors after they defeated the Cleveland Cavaliers in the 2015 NBA Finals in six games. In 59 games for Golden State in 2014–15, he averaged 4.3 points and 1.2 rebounds per game.23 Atlanta Hawks (2015–2016) On July 9, 2015, Holiday signed a multi-year deal with the Atlanta Hawks.24 On October 29, he made his season debut in a 112–101 win over the New York Knicks, recording two points in 13 minutes off the bench.25 Chicago Bulls (2016) On February 18, 2016, Holiday was traded to the Chicago Bulls in a three-team trade involving the Hawks and the Utah Jazz.26 On March 11, 2016, he made his first start for the Bulls (sixth of career) with Derrick Rose out injured.27 In 38 minutes of action, he recorded a then season-high 14 points, 4 rebounds, 1 assist, 2 steals and 2 blocks in a 118–96 loss to the Miami Heat.28 In the Bulls' season finale on April 13, Holiday scored a career-high 29 points in a 115–105 win over the Philadelphia 76ers.29 New York Knicks (2016–2017) On June 22, 2016, Holiday was traded, along with Derrick Rose and a 2017 second-round draft pick, to the New York Knicks in exchange for José Calderón, Jerian Grant, and Robin Lopez.30 In the Knicks' season finale on April 12, 2017, Holiday scored a season-high 20 points against the Phoenix Suns.31 He appeared in all 82 games for the Knicks in 2016–17.31 Return to Chicago (2017–2019) On July 10, 2017, Holiday signed with the Chicago Bulls, returning to the franchise for a second stint.32 On January 3, 2018, Holiday led Chicago with 26 points in a 124–115 loss to the Toronto Raptors.33 On January 15, 2018, he made a career-best seven 3-pointers and scored 25 points in a 119–111 win over the Miami Heat.34 On July 10, 2017, Holiday signed with the Chicago Bulls, returning to the franchise for a second stint.32 On January 3, 2018, Holiday led Chicago with 26 points in a 124–115 loss to the Toronto Raptors.33 On January 15, 2018, he made a career-best seven 3-pointers and scored 25 points in a 119–111 win over the Miami Heat.34 On November 23, 2018, Holiday had 27 points and 13 rebounds in a 103–96 loss to the Heat.35 A day later, he had 14 points and 11 rebounds in a 111–96 loss to the Minnesota Timberwolves. He was 4-of-13 from 3-point range, marking his 31st straight game with a made 3-pointer, tying Kirk Hinrich for the longest streak in team history.36 He broke the record the following game.37 By early December, he was the only player with at least one 3-pointer in every game to begin the season.38 His franchise-record streak ended at 43 straight games.39 Memphis Grizzlies (2019) On January 3, 2019, Holiday was traded to the Memphis Grizzlies in exchange for MarShon Brooks, Wayne Selden Jr. and two future second-round draft picks.40 On April 7, 2019, he scored a career-high 30 points in a 129–127 overtime loss to the Dallas Mavericks.41 Indiana Pacers (2019) On July 31, 2019, Holiday signed with the Indiana Pacers, uniting him with his younger brother, Aaron. Career statistics NBA Regular season Playoffs College Personal life Holiday's younger brothers Jrue and Aaron are members of New Orleans Pelicans and Indiana Pacers respectively; also, his younger sister Lauren played basketball for UCLA's women's team. Additionally, he is a brother-in-law of U.S. women's national soccer team player Lauren Holiday. On August 23, 2013, he married former Northwestern State women’s cross country runner Shekinah Siegmund. The couple have a daughter. See Also Holiday Family External links * National Basketball Association portal * Career statistics and player information from NBA.com, or Basketball-Reference.com * NBA D-League profile * Washington bio H H H H